Soul Rapage
by MGFF
Summary: She raped her, now she must pay the price. How will Bekki deal with an unwanted pregnancy? The consequences of lesbian soul rape are explored in this cautionary tale. Warning: Femslash, rape, pregnancy, violence, infanticide.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Rapage**

**Chapter 1****  
**

**Mega Glomp Convention**

_Tap tap tap._

What on Earth...?

_Tap tap tap!_

Erin raised her sleepy head from the crisp white resort pillow, glancing quickly at the sleeping Aubrey behind her and Capri in her cradle thing. Stifling a yawn she got up and moved into the other room, peeking through the peep hole at the hall. Her eyes went wide at a disheveled looking Bekki standing miserably in the hallway and opened the door.

Bekki collapsed into Erin's arms in whimpering sobs, trembling violently while Erin patted her in utter bewilderment.

"Shh, Bekki, what's wrong?" she asked soothingly but was met with another round of sniffling and whimpering.

"I... I've been getting sick... in the mornings."

Erin's jaw dropped. "Bekki, I thought you were still a virgin?"

"I am! ...Sorta... it was lesbian soul rape, how was I to know you can get pregnant from that?!"

"Oh jeezus, Bekki! Uh... do you mind my asking who with?" Erin asked a little awkwardly putting her arm around Bekki's shoulders.

"J-Jazz," Bekki sobbed, holding her head by her hands, "Seth's going to kill me!" she wailed desolately.

"Shh shh, no, he won't, he won't be pleased you raped her but he won't stay mad especially since you'll be having her child... her soul rape child..." she said reassuring and wondering how a baby of soul rape would be born.

"God, my life is over..."

"You think that now... but when you hold your son or daughter in your arms you won't feel the same way," Erin said knowingly.

**1 **_**Long**_** Pregnancy Later**

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

The MGers Bekki had allowed in after the birth – Lenni, Erin, Clare, Helen, Seth and of course, Jazz – all looked around uneasily not sure whether to comfort her, laugh or be appalled.

"What are you going to name her?" Seth asked, changing the subject not-so-subtly.

"Uh, Elizabeth... I guess... can't I kill it?" Bekki asked being handed the swaddled baby. "If you cry I'ma slit your throat, kid," she said softly. Despite the O.O faces of everyone in the room the baby didn't cry. Jazz seemed a little lost, not knowing what to feel for this strange creation that wasn't quite hers and yet somehow was.

"Anyone want it?" Bekki asked, holding it out hopefully.

Silence ensued for a long moment then Seth asked in a small voice, "To hold right? You aren't going to run off as soon as we take her?"

Bekki paused and considered thoughtfully earning another round of O.O's before she finally glanced at the softly cooing baby and sighed, "Fine, I promise I won't dump her with any of you."

Clare squeed happily, coming forward to take the little girl, now that she wouldn't get stuck with the little soul-spawn. "Oooh, isn't she adorable?" she asked while Bekki glared at the bundle.

The nurse looked at the new mother edgily, jotting down a note for the doctor to watch out for infanticide.

"She's not going to kill our baby." Jazz said suddenly, glaring at the nurse. "She might hate the kid every day she lives but she won't kill her."

Seth put a comforting arm around Jazz's shoulders cooling the anger she felt at the suggestion that Bekki might kill their little baby and turned her gently back to the others.

Bekki looked up guiltily with a butter knife hovering over the infant's small chest. "Hehe... it's not what it looks like?" she said as Clare, Erin and Helen turned back to stare as well after being distracted by the argument with the nurse. Five jaws dropped in disbelief.

Lenni stared at their stunned faces before breaking into giggles and then falling to the floor with hysterical laughter.

"Heh, gotcha," Bekki said, grinning proudly and putting the knife down. "Jeez you guys, have a little faith in me," she added, hugging her little daughter.

Some managed a weak smile but mostly they all just looked greatly relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Rapage**

**Chapter 2**

Bekki sat glaring at the hospital baby bed capsule thing in which her sweet soul rape baby slept soundly. The door creaked open and she turned her gaze to Lenni, sneaking in to keep her company after visiting hours. Jazz had kindly given up her I.D, ("How did you get Jazz's parent's pass?" "She gave it to me!" "I did notice she wasn't watching her bag very carefully," "Same! It was her own fault!") which Lenni had used to get past the inquisitive but strict nurses.

"What are you going to do, love?" Lenni asked, taking a seat beside her friend.

Bekki glanced at her looking hopeless then away, her eyes drawn back to the spawn in the crib. "I don't know... what does anyone do with an unexpected soul rape baby?"

"...I'm not sure that situation has come up too many times."

"Yeah, I suppose not," Bekki sighed. "I just don't know what to do with it."

Lenni smiled weakly, "Well, you could try to make the best of it, like Aubrey and Erin..."

"...Or not, y'know. That's always an option," Bekki said dryly, glaring. "I'm not up to being a mother; I can't just 'make the best of it,'"

Lenni shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you then... adoption maybe? You could see if any of the Purple Mafia wants a kid... you might get lucky that way,"

"I could give the kid to Clare as a Christmas present... with a fairy costume."

"Don't be cruel, Bekki," Lenni tutted, "We could always kill it, I suppose," she added idly.

"Yes, I was pretty tempted when they first gave it to me..." Bekki admitted without remorse, she knew Lenni knew she'd been somewhat serious.

Meanwhile, Erin and Clare clung to one another, enthralled by a small baby monitor linked to the hidden one Clare had placed in Bekki's room.

"Being raised as my child isn't a fate worse than death, is it, Erin?" Clare whispered in a small voice, clinging to Erin rather more inappropriately than the situation warranted.

"Uh, I don't know, Clare, I don't think so... but if this is how you touch your children then maybe," Erin said uncomfortably, before clearing her throat slightly, "You've never read young children lemons, have you, dear?"

"NO!" Clare exclaimed, horrified, being shushed as they missed something said through the baby monitor.

A rustle was heard then a sigh and a muffled, "Okay, let's do it,"

Clare and Erin stared, their breath catching in their throats and their eyes widening in terror. They looked at one another and bolted for the door, sprinting to Bekki's room to the yells of the nurses and swats of an angered janitor's mop.

They burst into the room panting and stared, ready to behold a horrific sight, only to find the curtain around the bed in their way. They pulled it back to find the... Lenni and Bekki making out?

"Guys?!"

Lenni jumped, flinging herself back from where she was on top and stumbling as she stared at Erin and Clare, "Holy shit, I thought you were the nurse!" she exclaimed.

Bekki was hurriedly straightening her mussed pillows, sheets and clothes guiltily under the intent watch of Clare.

"Um, could we please have a little privacy, loves?" Bekki asked, keeping her eyes down. Erin nodded immediately backing out and grabbed a stunned and staring Clare on the way, heading back out to apologize to the staff.

"Shit that was close," Lenni whispered, "You think they bought it?"

"Yeah... how'd they know we were gonna smother the little brat?" Bekki asked in return, dropping to her knees to peer under the bed.

"Here," Lenni said, "Baby monitor... those twisted freaks."


End file.
